


heartstruck.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: After a difficult evening with Loki, Thor offers his counsel to Fandral.





	heartstruck.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from led-lite: H'okay, ☀️ Dashingfrost (kinda) with Fandral consulting Thor about wooing Loki XD

Fandral sighs, closing his eyes for a moment, and he drinks heavily from his tankard. The sensibilities of his highness, Prince Loki, have always been sensitive. Loki presents himself with layer after layer, banks deception within deception, and every time Fandral feels he has gotten closer, when he feels he has convinced Loki of his  _genuine_  adoration–

He spooks like a wild horse, and Fandral wishes he could only  _force_  him to listen, to believe that Fandral wants him…

“How fare ye, my friend?” Thor asks quietly, and Fandral glances up as he drops heavily onto the bench beside him. “You have a look of melancholy about you. Some girl has spurned you?” Fandral hesitates, looking at the swill of froth in the base of his mug, and then he nods his head.

“Aye, my prince, so she has.”

“And what offence have you caused her, that she should flee you so?” Fandral stares at the base of his mug, and then he sighs. Thor’s teasing expression fades slightly, his blue eyes focusing upon Fandral’s face, and a broad hand alights gentle upon Fandral’s shoulder. “Surely you have not so erred that she should never look at you again?”

“She might look at me again,” Fandral says softly. “But I know not, Thor, how I might woo her… I bring her flowers: she asks me if I think her worthy only of dead things. I bring her pastries: she declares herself far from sweet. I bring her my heart on a platter, and she threatens to devour it - then touches it not.” Thor’s brow furrows.

“You sound heartstruck indeed.”

“So I am,” Fandral murmurs powerlessly.

“Have you attempted only gifts? Not kind words?” Fandral inhales, very slowly, and he taps his neatly manicured nails upon the side of his mug. 

“She is unused to kind words,” Fandral says. “She faces them with scorn and uncertainty - if I so much as compliment the dress she wears, she is convinced it must be some trick, that I would lull her into a false sense of trust all the better to hurt her.” 

“A beautiful girl unused to kind words?” Thor jokes, softly. “Why, Fandral, what is wrong with her?” Fandral presses his lips together.

“Absolutely nothing,” he declares, with vehemence, and the slightest indignation. “People have decided that she is unkind, but there is much evidence to the contrary. She will not be convinced of her  _beauty_ , even, let alone that I might love her.” 

A beat passes.

“Love her, hmm?” Thor repeats softly. Groaning softly, Fandral puts his head against his hands, his forehead pressed against the back of his palms. Very gently, Thor rubs a slow circle on the back of his shoulder. “If you love her, my friend… She must know, on some level. It sounds to me like she is not  _rejecting_  you - merely that she does not believe you could possibly want her.” Fandral’s aching heart  _pangs_. “Persistence will serve you, here.”

“Thank you,” Fandral mumbles, against his own wrists. And how lacking Thor’s gentility would be, if he knew - how much he would  _shout_ , perhaps, how angry he would be, wielding his power and turning it upon Fandral himself, maybe– 

“All will be well,” Thor promises, his tone sweet and soft and full of warmth. 

Helplessly, Fandral believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
